


Reconnecting

by almondina



Series: Bloody Twitter! [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondina/pseuds/almondina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his metacrisis self discover that they can still communicate with one another across the void!</p>
<p>...through basically the telepathic Time Lord version of Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnecting

|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
It’s over. She’s gone. #curseofthetimelords   
---|---  
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
They’re all gone. #curseofthetimelords   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
Even Donna. #curseofthetimelords   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
Wilf said he would look up at the stars and remember me.   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
Fat lot of good that is. None of this matters anymore. #curseofthetimelords #Imsotired   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
Oh hey, this still works, I guess #timelordscience   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
I am standing up at the water’s edge in my dream / I cannot make a single sound as you scream   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
It can’t be that cold, the ground is still warm to touch / This place is so quiet, sensing that storm   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
Red rain is coming down / Red rain, Red rain is pouring down / Pouring down all over me   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who        Really? You’re quoting a Peter Gabriel song to express your angst?   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who        That’s not even emo, that’s just weird.   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
I can’t believe I have to actually sleep now #parthumanproblems   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group        wtf?! who is this???   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group        And Peter Gabriel is vastly underappreciated #inyoureyes #sayanything #johncusack #epicmoviemoment   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who        who do you think it is? #idiot   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         I don’t believe you.   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         do you remember how to put images on this? I’m kind of distracted atm   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
Rose Tyler has the most glorious legs in existence #scientificfact   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         yeah, just _[A/N - untranslatable]_  
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         but this is impossible! You’re in another universe!   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         I think we say that word way more than we should   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         here you go  
  
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         but but but that’s impossible!   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         wait, what are you wearing? and what’s wrong with your hair?   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         Mickety Mick Mickey’s old clothes. Good old Mickey always reliable. I have to go shopping later. SHOPPING #parthumanproblems   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         and I just woke up. I have to SLEEP now #thehorror #parthumanproblems   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         why do you have to go shopping? I saw you put the spare brown suit in your pocket   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         and how is this possible??   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         apparently I need more than two outfits. I don’t know – Jackie was yelling and saying yes made it stop   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         metacrisis emergency broadcasting system. I have no idea sorry distracted still   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
Why did humans invent clothing? It’s very much unwanted #rosetyler #seriouslythoselegs   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         if you’re asking for answers, maybe first figure out why Time Lords communicate in a basically a telepathic version of twitter   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
Rose says we’ll have time for that after shopping   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group I saw your message – how is Rose?   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
Silly Rose. There is not enough time in existence for me ever to be satisfied #rosetyler   
|  **Doctor** @blue-man-group  
HA! I just told her that and she gave me that grin with the tongue #lovethattongue #rosetyler   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         and your name is confusing me. I keep thinking I’m talking to myself   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         well I guess I kind of am   
|  **A Noble Pursuit** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         better?   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         HA! Brilliant! Are you going to use Noble instead of Smith?   
|  **A Noble Pursuit** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         yeah, seemed fitting. They’re making me papers! Can you imagine? Me, with papers! Passports and stuff! #parthumanproblems   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         How’s Rose?   
|  **A Noble Pursuit** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         She’s good. Beautiful. Amazing. Heaven.   
|  **A Noble Pursuit** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         sorry. I was trying not to mention her too much. I wasn’t sure if… you know   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         is she happy?   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         I’m not sure either right now   
|  **A Noble Pursuit** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         it’s been three days #bitsoontotell   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         but does she seem happy?   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         it’s only been about two hours for me   
|  **A Noble Pursuit** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who  
  
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
Ow.   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
Of all pains, the greatest pain / Is to love, and to love in vain.   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         Pete looks ridiculous   
|  **A Noble Pursuit** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         yeah sorry we’re about to go out. it was rushed. my Rose looks beautiful though   
|  **A Noble Pursuit** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         sorry. our Rose   
|  **A Noble Pursuit** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         you ok?   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
@blue-man-group         don’t fuck this up   
|  **A Noble Pursuit** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         I won’t.   
|  **A Noble Pursuit** @blue-man-group  
off for my first foray into the horrors of "clothes shopping" #pretendingitsanadventure #atleastIhavemyRose   
|  **A Noble Pursuit** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who         they’re talking to me, so I can’t concentrate on this right now ttyl   
|  **A Noble Pursuit** @blue-man-group  
@you-know-who        don’t travel alone.   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
'Tis better to have loved and lost / Than never to have loved at all   
|  **The Doctor** @you-know-who  
Sod off, Tennyson 


End file.
